The Queen of Kandrakar
by chorse
Summary: Based on the books. It's been 3 years since the war ended and Phobos has won. Four of the Guardians are dead and Will is the new rebel leader. Pairing and better summary inside.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic, so be kind. Please excuse me on the grammar since I haven't done it for a while.

This is a W.I.T.C.H. story. I got tired of finding one, so I made one myself! LOL The pairing is WillxPhobos. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I just went ahead and started writing it. Lol

Summary: It's been three years since the war ended and Phobos had won. Four of the Guardians are dead and Will is the new rebel leader. She still holds the Heart of Kandrakar.

During a raid by Cedric, Will and the rebellion are captured. When brought before the King (Phobos), Will ordered to stay as a 'guest' (read under prisoner).

During this time, Phobos comes to really like the Keeper and the same goes for Will. Also, according to a prophecy made by the Oracle, Will, on her 18th birthday shall become what the title of this fanfic says. And the Oracle's prophecies always come true….

NO FLAMES WHAT SO EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or its characters. If one sounds unfamiliar, it is probably mine. I also don't own any songs in this fiction. I will not repeat this again. Thanks.

The Queen of Kandrakar

By chorse

Prologue

"Irma!" yelled Will Vandom at her fellow Guardian.

Irma, the W.i.t.c.h. of water, screamed in anguish and shock. She had just been slammed in the stomach and was sure that a few of her ribs were broken. She could even feel the puncture in her lung. Already she was wheezing and coughing up blood, all the while trying to catch her breath.

Hay Lin and Taranee had already been taken down. In fact, they were dead and their powers had been absorbed into the Heart. Now, besides energy, Will had control over air and fire. Cornelia was fighting a whole group of Cedric's soldiers. Caleb had already been turned into a flower and Elyon's immense power had been taken by Phobos.

Soon, it became too much for Irma. She stopped trying to breathe, which meant she had given up on living. She was gone in two minutes and her tear, the tear that was her symbol, went into the Heart of Kandrakar, just like Taranee's and Hay Lin's had.

Off in a corner, the Guardian of earth was crating a gigantic hole to trap a whole group soldiers that were bearing down upon her. As she was doing this, a Metamoorian archer took aim and fired his arrow. As it whistled through the air, Cornelia barely heard it and turned around, only to be hit square in the chest. She was killed instantly.

"No! Cornelia!" screamed Will as her friend's tear flew towards her at top speed and zoomed into the same place as the others did. She dropped to her knees and was about to collapse from either fright or exhaustion when she felt hands lift her up and slam her over a shoulder. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Will woke up, she found herself on a flat pile of straw. It's old, musty smell wafted up and tickled her nose while she blinked the veil of sleep away from her earthy brown eyes.

Sitting up, Will looked around the room, causing the ancient blanket that had been laid on her to bunch around her waist and legs. She glanced down and saw she was still in her Guardian form. Looking back up at the room, she saw a door to her left, slightly ajar. The flickering of a torch just outside of her view was seen across the floor. The sight of it brought painful images of Taranee, then Hay Lin, next Irma, and, finally, Cornelia.

Shaking her head to erase the memories of her friends, Will mover her legs and got up. She walked to the door and pushed it open.

The hall looked to be part of a cave, its walls shadowy and imposing. Even the floor, all gray and cold looking, looked scary and she could walk on it!

Will thought it was all due to nervousness. Or fatigue.

_I mean, come on!_ she thought. _I was just in battle against a psycho snake-man and his master and now I'm in some unknown place! Who wouldn't be?_ was her silent, slightly sarcastic question.

Taking a tentative step through the door, Will began to walk down the rocky corridor.

About five minutes later she came to a fork in the hallway.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of voices from the right hall. Taking that one, she continued her journey.

Again, five minutes later after following the rumbling rhythm of voices, she came to a door similar to her own rooms. Not knowing what to do, Will knocked on the hard wood.

After rapping her knuckles on the rough timber, the steady flow of sound halted instantaneously. Then, steady steps made their way in her direction and the door opened.

A big, blue, round face stared at her still mature one. Then the owner of the face yelled.

"Will!" cried Vathek and pulled said person into a bone-crushing hug that knocked the breath out of the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Vathek, let go! Can't breathe!" gasped Will, though she was unheard. But one fo the other occupants of the room saw the state she was in.

"Vathek, please let her go. She can't breathe," said Aldorn, Elyon's adoptive father, persuasively.

Indeed, he was right. Will almost as purple as her cool mod top and her wings, though squished, were moving frantically with panic. Immediately, Vathek let go and she took many long, shaky, gasping breaths.

"Sorry Will," said a sheepish Vathek, making it hard for her to believe that a few times he had tried to kill her. "It's just so good to know that you are awake and well. After the fray, we weren't sure."

By now, Will had been able to catch her breathe and realize, that during Vathek's big bear hug, he had managed to lift her into the fairly medium sized room. All around were the higher-ranked rebels. Some were looking at her with mild curiosity. Others indifference, as if she wouldn't (or couldn't) do much for them.

Will looked at the portly Metamoorian that she had come to see as a friend and ally. She then asked the question she was dreading, but needed to know.

"What happened?"

* * *

It was night and Will, now untransformed, was sitting on her straw bed, clutching her knees to her chest. She looked toward the end of the bed, her face blank and her coffee eyes full of sadness, disbelief, and a feeble determination.

Inside her mind, she went over all that Vathek had told her in that room full of rebels.

Flashback

After she uttered her question, Vathek's eyes paled with grief and he looked away from her. Then he averted them back at her, resignation sitting heavily in them.

"Vathek?" inquired Will in a whispered tone that was laced with concern. "What happened?"

"Will, you might want to sit down before you hear what I am about to say," the cobalt man suggested.

"Okay. But can I change first?" asked the Guardian.

Vathek looked surprised. Then he glanced at his comrades uncertainly, as if not sure how they would react to her true form as Will Vandom, fourteen-year-old daughter, friend, and student at Shieffield Institute. Again, an expression of resignation was placed on his kind face and he nodded.

As if by a signal and faster then the blink of an eye, her purple top, green mini-skirt, leggings, violet knee-high boots, dragonfly-like wings, and mature looks were replaced with her normal earth clothes and puberty's typical gawkiness, knobby knees and all. Several gasps were heard. Their sources were the mouths of many of the rebels that were occupying the room.

"Why, she's just a child" spoke a grisly-looking male.

"Now I can see why this infant is one of the Guardians that failed to stop Phobos…" was muttered bitterly by a scaly female with hard, cold eyes of crimson edged with azure as she glared at Will.

"Calm your anger, Dela?" yelled Aldorn directly at the one with the name Dela. She huffed while he continued. "The infant you say Will is has seen more violence and had had more responsibility than most of us.

"And yet she and her fellow Guardians failed in their task," spat Dela, particularly on the words Guardians, failed, and task.

"Please just tell me what happened," whispered Will. Her command (or plea. She couldn't tell the difference at the moment) flowed out of her mouth and echoed around the room with the ferocity of a butterfly. But it was heard by all and silenced those that were arguing, namely Vathek, Aldorn, and Dela.

"Are you sure, Will?" questioned Aldorn. He too wore the nervous face that Vathek had plastered on his face. Will nodded.

"Alright," began Vathek and the unknown came to light. "Some of this you may know, but don't worry. There's a lot more."

"During the fight, Phobos took Elyon's power and turned Caleb into a flower." Will nodded yes, already knowing this. "And your friends: Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and Irma, they were…were…"

"I know, Vathek. They're dead. I know," interrupted Will. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything!" said the navy Metamoorian enthusiastically, happy to be off the former subject.

"What happened to their bodies?"

Ok, maybe not so happy, thought Will and she almost giggled if the situation were any different.

"After everything, they left the bodies of the dead to rot and decay. They even left their own to die. We took the carcasses and gave them a proper burial. The only ones we didn't were your friends."

"It seems Aldorn had received a message from the Oracle, telling him that the Guardians, though having failed in their mission to protect the Veil, will not ever decompose. That way, when you wake up, you can see them again."

I might see them a little later, thought Will, and her feelings seemed to communicate to the others.

"What happened next?"

"Phobos destroyed the Veil and took over Earth in the five days you were out," replied Dela this time. She still had a sour scowl on her face. "He now resides in his castle, with his Whisperer court and his faithful Lord Cedric as his pet. Rumor has it, that he is planning to take Kandrakar next, but he needs the Heart that you possess."

"How did you…." began Will, but Dela interrupted.

"Girl, I may be older then most in this room, but I know what happens because I keep my eyes open and my ears to the ground."

"I wondered why she's so deaf sometimes…." grumbled Elyon's adoptive father.

"What was that Aldorn?" screeched the scaly woman.

"Nothing," said Aldorn, acting like a teenager.

"Back to the subject, please," interrupted the actual teen (Will), showing some of her usual spunkiness, even in the light of these new events. It worked.

"Our forces were severely dwindled afterward. So severe, that one out of two rebels are dead and more," continued Vathek, amusement dancing his eyes from the small feud that occurred between Dela and Aldorn, both glaring daggers at each other. "Now this place feels so much bigger, but we're not happy about it."

He laughed once, but it sounded half-hearted and about to crack.

"At the moment we stay down here until we can recoup our losses in dignity and strength."

"How would you do that?" asked Will.

"We start by getting a new leader." It was Aldorn this time. Then everyone, known and unknown, looked pointedly at her. She got the idea.

"Oh no! No, no, no, and definitely not!" exclaimed the adolescent. Being the Heart of Kandrakar's holder was bad enough, she thought stubbornly.

"Just think on it, alright?" pleaded Vathek.

"But…"

"Please Will, just think about it."

Her defenses were weakening against their persuasion until they crumbled and began to resemble the ruins of ancient Greece and Rome. Finally, she agreed.

"All right, I'll think about it," she answered reluctantly.

End Flashback

Now she had the choice of being the leader of their rebellion, despite her age. Will was currently stuck at the ever solemn crossroad of indecision, not knowing what direction to choose and take.

Will briefly glanced at the door. After that little 'conversation' with Vathek, Aldorn, Dela, and their audience of onlooking Metamoorian rebels, Will left the meeting room. She came to the same fork where she had heard the steady tempo of their voices. The very same voices who's owners had given her the 411 on what had happened and the request they wished of her.

What should I do? mentally questioned Will.

She closed her eyes and images of her friends flooded into her mind, like a movie behind her eyes. Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma, and even Caleb and Elyon flashed like a slideshow. Their voices, faces, smiles, and gestures came to mind and haunted her like ghosts.

Unbeknownst to her, she had started weeping until she tasted the salty sweetness of her tears. As the specter-like recollections continued to bombard her, she wiped away her tears, the sign of humanity.

Then, on a whim, she started to hum a verse from a song by Hilary Duff called "Someone's Watching Over Me". As she hummed, she could feet the Heart of Kandrakar start to dispel from the palm of her right hand. Bringing it up to her face, she opened her fist and peered at her outstretched hand.

Yep, there it is, mused Will silently as she watched the glass orb intertwined in metal swirl with a translucent, smoky essence. It almost looked like a crystal ball.

Soon the swirling formed shapes that resembled her friends. She ,oblivious, went back to her humming, this time the whole song.

While she hummed, the visions of her friends spoke, no, sang one by one until their voices twisted and twined until they combined into one: the voice of the Heart. She heard it and gasped.

They were almost at the climax of the song when Will, too, started to sing with them.

"So I won't give up/ No I won't break down/ Sooner than it seems life turns around/ And I will be strong/ Eve if it all goes wrong/ When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe/ No I won't give up/ No I won't break down/ And sooner than it seems life turns around/ And I will be strong/ Even if it all goes wrong/ When I'm standing the dark I'll still believe/ That someone's watching over me/ Yeah/ Oooo/ Someone's watching over me."

When she was done, Will now realized what she had to do. Bringing her legs underneath her into a crouching position, she pushed and lifted herself up from her soft (if not a little scratchy) straw bed. Again, with each movement she made, its comforting, musty, and familiar scent wafted up to her nose.

When she reached her full height, she walked over to the wooden door and opened it.

This time, the trip to the splitting of the hallway was faster and, this time as well, she went down the other direction: the left one.

Following her intuition (woman's or not), Will trudged through the maze of halls in search of Vathek. Finally, after about twenty minutes, she stopped n front of a entryway. Her instinct said so. Or it could be the sign on the door saying "Vathek's Room".

Remembering her manners, she knocked. After a couple a seconds, she heard someone say "I'm coming" and some muffled footsteps. Then the knob rattled (A/N) and the door opened, revealing the Metamoorian man in the door. Holding a teddy bear.

"Will! What are you doing her! It's the middle of the night!" he exclaimed as he hid the bear behind his large back.

"I've decided. You guys got yourselves a leader."

* * *

Yay, I'm done with the Prologue! Do you know how long this took me! ; Chapter One coming soon.

Author's Note: I don't know if knobs existed in Metamoor or the middle ages (as what seems Metamoor is based on.) Also, I couldn't resist the teddy bear! Lol

I actually meant for this to be a serious fanfic, but you see, it's hard for me to be serious. Seriously! LOL

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Ambush

Yay, I have reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm hyper. O-o

Rougechick- Thank you so much! Poor Guardians. I'm so cruel. BWAHAHAHA!

beginner150- Thanks! It's going to be a little difficult to pull this off, but I like challenges!

Heart of Metamoor- I'm so mean, aren't I? I got you hooked on this story? I hope it's not harmful! O-O

**The Queen of Kandrakar**

**By chorse**

**Chapter 1**

**Ambush**

3 Years Later

_It's been three years since she had decided to become the leader of the rebellion against Phobos,_ mused Will while she observed her fellow comrades. It was dinnertime and even if food was hard to come by, they often had plenty to eat from the raids and from some Metamoorian ways of hunting. She watched as most of them ate, drank, and conversed in many different topics.

Ever since she had agreed to take on her current role, a lot of things had happened. Since the Veil had been destroyed, they often went to Earth to steal food and supplies, as well as to damage some Phobos's power sources. She even found her mother on one of the raids. Will had been hiding in what had been the apartment building that she had lived in and was astonished to findher there.

Even though it had been a year since she last saw her, Susan Vandom looked much older then one year should allow. Her raven hair had storm gray streaks and there and her eyes had dulled over time they had been separated. She looked gaunt and getting closer to looking like a skeleton, as Susan was just skin and bones.

"Will!" her mother had yelled with surprise, relief, and skepticism stitched within her voice, as if not believing her eyes, but had been a welcome sight none the less.

"Mom?" was her answer to her mom's statement.

After that, Susan came to live in their headquarters to be a cook and Will had told her about everything: being a Guardian and holding the Heart, the war with Phobos, and becoming the rebel leader despite her young age. Her mother then told her how worried she had been when Metamoor's soldiers had attacked and she didn't know where her baby girl was.

Eventually Susan had died from a severe illness that had no name. They buried her beneath a tall willow tree, its branches and leaves imitating rain.

Dela had died as well from old age in late spring and it was now the middle of summer. During the few years she had known the ornery woman, Will had come to recognize her as a friend, if not a person she sometimes butted heads with (not literally, of course). Really, it was just like having a grandma or Cornelia back.

Will thought about a different topic: the most unlikely person to join the rebellion. She still couldn't believe that…

_Well, speak of the devil,_ suddenly thought the Keeper. Just entering the hall was a azure, muscled man with pointed, elf-like ears, as well has blonde hair and a goatee of the same color.

"Hello Frost," spoke Will. "Have you checked all the perimeters?" she asked.

"Yes. They're secure," was his short answer and he walked to an empty spot at the long table where there were few creatures. Sitting down, he grabbed some food and ate silently.

The seventeen-year-old raised an eyebrow. She was still not sure about having Frost in the rebellion. When Vathek had told her that the hunter had joined them in their fight against Phobos, she had been a little suspicious. _I mean, why now?_ she had thought. But he had joined their ranks and Will couldn't stop him.

Will finished eating and left the table, her friends and fellow rebels, and her thoughts. Strolling through the labyrinth of halls that made up this location, her goal was one of her favorite places: the stable. There they had many horses kept, all of them fast and strong, perfect for an attack or retreat.

Reaching her destination, she opened the entryway and was greeted by many welcoming nickers and neighs. Several heads stuck out over the half-doors of each stall, interested in whom it was that had graced them with a visit.

Making her way down the aisle, Will greeted many of the equine heads.

"Hey Mika. Hi Eclipse. Hello Gaahn," she said as she passed by each named horse. Finally, Will came up to the elegant head of a buckskin stallion with kind, brown eyes; eyes that matched her own chocolate ones.

"Hey Phoenix," she cooed to the horse. Opening the stall door and stepping in, the almost-adult took in the welcoming sight.

Long legs, a strong body, an elegant neck, and a finely-crafted head made up his anatomy. His color was of burnished gold or even dry beach sand (though not as rough) and his mane and tail were a lustrous black with a blue tint to it. His legs were the same color, though no blue tint to it. On his forehead was a slightly misshapen 4-point star and there was a snip of white on the end of his nose.

Phoenix had been named after the mythical firebird that would burst into flames and be reborn from its ashes. Though Will wasn't too sure about the bursting to flames and being reborn from the ashes part, she was pretty sure about the fire part. Phoenix had a nasty temper and would snap and bite anyone that he felt were below him (basically everyone, then), but he absolutely adored her. Whenever Will reprimanded him, he would wear the very horsey look that plainly said "Who? Me?" It was kind of funny.

Phoenix butted his head against her breast, which managed to push her back a step. She giggled.

Sliding down the wall and into the new straw and hay pieces, Will looked at the beautiful horse. She thought he resembled the Trojan Horse a bit since he looked so tall from down there, but she doubted the Trojan Horse was a real horse and she knew that Phoenix was not made of wood. At least she hoped not!

_It's late,_ she thought. The simple sentence clicked something in her mind and on cue she yawned. Her back slumped and her eyes began to flutter close. Moments later, Will was asleep.

* * *

Shouts reached Will's ears and, groggily, she woke up from her very deep sleep. 

_What the…,_ thought Will drowsily. More shouts were heard and reluctantly she moved from her comfortable position in the straw. Looking at Phoenix, the young woman was surprised that he was frantically thrashing and rearing. It was a miracle he didn't hit her or ended up injuring her!

"Whoa, Phoenix!Steady, boy!" Will commanded the horse. He obeyed.

_What's going one? _she asked very loudly in her mind. Finally, she heard something that made sense.

"Attack! We're being attacked!"

The statement clicked in Will's mind and she scramble to grab the bridle that hung on the hook outside the half-door and buckled it on the buckskin. He snorted with impatience.

Kicking open the door, she clambered onto his broad back andcued him forward. Racing down the aisle and out the stable door, they entered a long tunnel that made its way to the surface, for their headquarters were below ground.

Will noticed a red-orange flickering of light at the end of the tunnel. She urged Phoenix faster.

"Go boy! Come on!" cried the redhead.

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, she gasped and the stallion she rode threw up his large head. Both their brown eyes were wide with horror.

The flickering of light of which she had seen while still in the burrow turned out to be the furious haze of fire. Flames lapped at the huts that made up the village where the rebellion had been hiding right beneath. Humans and Metamoorians screamed with terror. Animals shrieked and dogs barked. Phobos' soldiers were slaying rebels and innocents alike. Off in the distance, Will could just barely make out a familiar silhouette, large and portly.

It was Vathek!

Next to him was a serpent-like creature with the (very large) body of a man. Will could it a mile away!

"Cedric…" growled the blue man.

"Surprised old friend? I thought you would be," the snake-man said. Whipping his long serpent tail in a bullwhip-like fashion, he pulled Vathek beneath himself and onto the ground. He hit with the force of a raging mammoth.

"Omph!" went a surprised Vathek.

"Oh!" gasped Will and she kicked Phoenix in the barrel (A/N 1). "Vathek!"

Both creatures looked the sudden intrusion as she galloped toward them. Stopping in front of her ally and glared fiercely at Cedric. He returned the favor with a glare of his own, complete with venomous eyes that glowed strangely.

"Hello Will. It's been a while," commented Cedric, his tail curling around.

"Three years go by fast, don't they?"

"Yes they do. Many things change. Especially you…" he left off suggestively and eyed her up and down. From the time she had taken the role as leader of the rebellion, she had developed curves until her body was that if she were to transform into a Guardian, she would sprout wings and her clothes would change, but not her body. Will was now the young woman she had seen in the Ye Olde Bookstore window. Even her shiny red hair was the same. She found that long hair got in the way while she was fighting in the raids.

Cappuchino irises sparked indignantly at his comment. Blushing lightly, she scowled and, still holding the reins in her left hand, Will made her right one into a fist. Concentrating to that particular hand, she spoke.

"Really? Tell me Cedric…have you become more powerful?"

"Yes. King Phobos has blessed me with more power than I could ever imagine," answered the serpent-hybrid smugly.

"If you are as strong as you say….then take this!" shouted Will. Thrusting out her right hand, she shot out the energy she had been gathering in her palm. Bright pink blasts hit their target in the stomach and pushed him back and made him clutch his gluttious stomachous (A/N: my made up term. lol).

Turning Phoenix sharply around to face Vathek, Will dismounted and knelt down to the fallen man. The fuchsia sparks that had been sparking from her hand faded away and she place it on the blue creature's head. He opened his beady, black eyes and glanced at her. Her friend and ally started to get up.

"I'm alright, Will. Just a little shake-…LOOK OUT!" Vathek pointed right behind her. Will turned just in time to be hit dead on by Cedric's lashing tail.

"Oomph!"

Flying backwards, Will rammed into a large tree. Bouncing off the trunk as if she were a ragdoll and onto her stomach, Will was seeing stars in front of her eyes.

Vaguely aware of someone's presence looming over her defenseless body. The rebel leader didn't have to guess three times to know who it was. She then let unconsciousness steal her away to the land of dreams.

Cedric glared at the redhead. _Such a cheeky girl, daring to go against His Majesty!_ he thought. Bringing up one of his hands, the snake-man prepared to slice the Guardian into ribbons with his sharp claws when a slightly faraway sounding voice halted him from what he wished to do.

"Remember…King…said….kill…rebel leaders…" the voice said. It was one of the Whisperer commanders.

Growling softly, Cedric closed his eyes so he could make sense of what the violet-colored male was saying. It was a shame he hadn't been given the potion in which made the drinker able to understand the members of the highest court in Metamoor and Earth.

"Remember what King Phobos said. Do not kill the rebel leaders."

Growling a bit louder, Cedric nodded and brought down his arm reluctantly.

Instead, he picked up Will and tossed her over his shoulder. Calling out to his soldiers, he prepared to head toward the castle.

"Thank you for your help," Cedric hissed to someone that was standing in the shadows.

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

"The rebel leaders have been captured, Sire." 

"Excellent," replied Phobos and he took a sip of red wine. (A/N 2)

* * *

Bwhahahaha! I have updated! 

Author's Notes:

1. The barrel is the main body of a horse.

2. Yes, I know. Very cliché, but I could so see him do it! lol

Read and Review!


	3. Confrontation and the Prophecy

I'm feeling loved! Nine reviews! NINE!

KK: I'll take that as a compliment!

KaliAnn: Ok, ok! O-O

mary: Thank you!

beginner150: Was there a spy? Hmmm…You just have to keep reading, huh?

Michelangelo Cornholio: Thanks!

Nightfall2525: Wouldn't you like to know? BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm hyper right now.

Willgirl: You really think so? THANK YOU!

sakuracheery2: I'm cruel, aren't I? Bwahahahaha!

Dirty Little Cat In Your Head: O-O

Woohoo, I have updated! Trust me, there were a few times where I had to think of what to do next. I had the basic idea of what I wanted to happen, but I had to think of how I was going to do it. Phew!

* * *

The Queen of Kandrakar

By chorse

Chapter 2

Confrontation and the Prophecy

Velvet darkness. Deceptive black. All this swam just behind Will's eyes before she could open them. Something was poking into the small of her back. Groaning, the rebel sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ow. Where am I?" questioned Will absentmindedly, not thinking of who else might be around.

"We're in Phobos' dungeon," said a voice. Will jumped and looked for the unknown person.

"Aldorn, don't do that to me!" huffed the human girl. Crossing her arms across her chest and curling her legs, she glared at the man who loved to tease her. The perpetrator laughed.

"It's not funny! Anyway, what happened?"

Aldorn sighed. Apparently, he didn't want to go over this, but she asked and from the time she chose to be their leader, they had learned that is wasbetter answer her questions. After all, Will still had that one trait she and her mom had truly shared: their hot temper.

"It seems there was a traitor in our ranks. They informed Phobos and Cedric of our whereabouts. Then they attacked they us and the village we had been hiding in. Killed many people. Strange thing is that they didn't destroy us, the leaders. Phobos is the one that is going to deal the blow."

"But I thought we got all the spies out! I mean, they tried before, but it never worked!" exclaimed Will.

Aldorn stood up and began pacing. "I've been thinking about that," he said. "What if the other spies acted as decoys. It would have been perfect! While we went after other people, this guy…"

"Ahem!"

"…Or girl—Sorry Will—stole information about our troops, location, and who _our _spies were! It's brilliant!" he finally finished.

"Okay, so now that we have established that fact, I've got another question: Where's Vathek?"

"In the next cell. He's knocked out. They did quite a number on the poor guy," explained Aldorn.

Will looked at the wall that separated the two cells. Thick, solid rock made it up, as well as two other walls. The last one was made up of tall, substantial bars constructed of something that resembled steel, colder than ice and harder than diamond. "Have you tried to escape?" she questioned.

"No. I don't have any magic and it wouldn't have worked anyway; the bars are Threbian steel. They absorb magic. Phobos doesn't take chances now. Besides, even if I could get out, I couldn't leave you and Vathek since both of you guys were still out like a light," he explained, using the familiar Earth phrase.

"Damn."

Suddenly, the cell door started to open to reveal two burly guards. Behind them stood one of the creatures Will didn't want to see at that moment. Cedric smirked gleefully at the two of them. Vathek, now awake, stood chained next to him.

"Time to meet our King," the serpent-man said smugly, glowering at her. The guards moved forward and before she could blink, they had hers' and Aldorn's wrists shackled in manacles made of the same metal as the bars. Roughly, the brutes pulled the two of them to their feet. Will was too exhausted to even try to fight against them. Like dogs, they were led away from the dungeon.

Not caring where they were going because she was still tired from just coming out of unconsciousness, she simply walked as everything else swam by her vision. Once in awhile she would notice something of interest. A piece of pottery here, a painting of an elegant person there. The Guardian also noted vaguely the changing "mood" (if you could call it that) of the halls; going from dark and gloomy to brighter and beautiful.

_Fit for a king, _she thought and inwardly laughed with sarcasm.

Finally, they reached the high, bejeweled doors that hid the person that would decide their fate. The young woman couldn't help but wonder what that doom would be. Would they be turned into slaves? Executed on the spot? Or condemned to die slowly and painfully? Or would they…

_Okay, time to stop thinking, _she thought, reprimanding herself just in time to notice that their gruff and crude companions were replaced with two male Whisperers, one a pretty sunset color; the other a calming shade of periwinkle. The doors opened and Cedric lead them in through the tall entrance.

Phobos looked out at the three rebels. One was the cobalt man that had betrayed them. Another was the adoptive father of his deceased sister. Finally, he looked at the last one.

_The keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, _he reflected. Pale blue eyes swept over the onenamed Will.

Just-below-the-chin length hair that was the color of blood, long legs, eyes like hot cocoa (an Earth drink that he had become fond of), and a body that would cause any sane man with no sense of dignity to take her by the hand into another room and claim her as his own. Had she not been the main rebel leader and a Guardian, the young woman would probably have been a pleasure slave.

He watched as his Whisperers forced them to the ground. The blue one—Vathek, was it?—bent down easily. The other two, on the other hand (A/N), began to struggle. Not violently, for they were still fatigued from their capture. Finally, they stopped, too weak to continue.

Silence reignedover theroom. Will could scarcely breathe, as she was so frightened. She was in the middle between Aldorn and Vathek (the first being on her right and the latter on her left).

Hearing the sound of steps making their way over to her, she held what little breath she had and closed her eyes, face toward the cold ground. Her hands, bound behind her back, clenched in anxiety as fear continued to blaze through her body like a wildfire.

Suddenly, Will felt the warmth of finger curling around her chin and lifting her face up.

_Oh crap,_ she thought. If she was scared before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now.

"Open your eyes," Phobos commanded, tilting her face up to examine the rebel. He watched as she obediently fluttered her brown eyes open to face the blond-haired king.

"It's been awhile, Guardian," he said.

Will scowled lightly, yet she was still thinking something along the lines of _What is he doing?_

"Do you want to know why you are here, Guardian? It is because one of your own betrayed you. Do you wish to know who?" he questioned. Phobos observed as Will's curiosity got the better of her, even if it would be her pride that should become the sacrificial lamb.

"Who?"

"Frost," he simply replied.

Will's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe it! Sure, she had her doubts about him and watched him closely just in case he tried to pull something on them, but even she had learned to trust him enough to have him go and check the perimeters. Something clicked in the back of her mind and her eyes continued to widen more, this time in realization.

_That's how they knew our position, _she thought. _While we went after the decoys, he learned everything about us and where we were so they could attack us!_

The king squeezed her chin lightly to bring her back to reality.

"Where is the Heart of Kandrakar?" he demanded to her. Phobos needed it to take the infinite realm of Kandrakar. Andthis girlhad it.

Will would of rolled her eyes if it were the appropriate situation (Example: If she was in a fight with her mom or Cornelia), but now was not the time. Instead, she continued to glare defiantly into steel-blue irises, daring them to do something.

They did something.

They narrowed pointedly and he smirked. "If you're going to be that way," he said, "I guess I'll just have to use other means to achieve it." With those words, Phobos took his middle and pointer fingers of his other hand and touched her forehead.

Psychic waves of pain coursed through Will's body and she cried out in anguish. It felt like fire—only worse—sweeping through her being.

Vaguely, she thought she heard a mental demand. It was saying, **_"Give me the Heart. Give me the Heart of Kandrakar!" _**And her mind was complying against her will. Will's eyes turned a pastel pink with a hint of silver as the Heart burst forth from her body into Phobos' waiting hands. Everything went dark again and she welcomed the midnight velvet of unconsciousness.

Phobos laughed as he held the amulet in his hands. At last, he had it! Turning to leave, Phobos never noticed the little light shining from the Heart's core.

Suddenly, it came into the open in a brilliant array of light and flew to the middle of the room. Startled, Phobos and everyone else in the throne room watched the Heart of Kandrakar. Visions began to dance a waltz of the heavens. Images of past Guardians swirled around them. Even though each one was different from the other, there was one thing they each had: the very crystal that floated before them.

Another vision was concocted, this time of Will: Will as a Guardian, being a normal girl, and transforming, as well as of her using the Heart.

Then, another premonition came and began to unfurl like a Casablanca flower.

It was a woman. A woman that looked like a queen.

Strawberry hair; a face of the angels; long, shapely legs; elegant hands; toned arms; and a curvaceous body completed her silhouette. Dark brown eyes full of wisdom and mischief sparkled with a child-like essence to them. She wore a lengthy, moon-white gown that fit perfectly in all the right places. It looked to be made of satin, but none of the room's occupants could be sure. The mysterious person wore no jewelry.

Her right hand was stretched out in front of her like she were reaching out to someone.In thepalm of it was the very object that was the cause of the visions floating around them: The Heart of Kandrakar.

"Will!" exclaimed Vathek.

Indeed, it was her, only it was a future version of her. Out of nowhere, a voice began to speak, lulling and calming.

**_"The future of this wondrous realm is the Keeper of it's Heart. A child with fire hair and the eyes of her Mother Earth shall become a queen—a queen that even I shall serve and respect. May Will Vandom be protected." _**It suddenly hit everyone listening: it was the Oracle's voice—and a prophecy!

Phobos couldn't believe this turn of events. He had the future Queen of Kandrakar as his prisoner? What would that mean for him? And what should he do with her?

Questions plagued his mind like a hive of angry bees. Finally, not knowing what to do, the sandy-haired king decided to think of the rebels' fate later.

"Take the men back to the dungeons and put them in separate cells. However," Phobos paused, glancing at Will who was still on the ground as the Heart reabsorbed back into her, "takewoman to one of the guest rooms in the East Wing of the castle." With that, he left the room, his long hair and braids trailing behind after him.

* * *

Yay, I finished! - 

A/N: I don't know how I ended up typing like that, it just happened!

Please read and review! Chapter 3 coming up!


	4. Whisperers are not what they seem

Oh my god…O.O FIFTEEN REVIEWS! I shall celebrate!

I'm feeling loved.

Nightfall2525: That I shall keep secret to the end. Cruel, aren't I?

Beginner150: Really? THANK YOU! That is probably one of the best compliments I ever gotten. And yes, Phobos liking hot cocoa is amusing. Lol

Michelangelo Cornholio: Sorry about the cliffhanger. They're kind of addicting.

Moongirl83: That I'm still trying to figure out.

Dirty Little Cat In Your Head: Thanks.

ALPAUST: Thank you.

KaliAnn: Thanks. I try and update faster next time.

Willgirl: Ok!

A Caleb Lover: Thank you. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I usually get to the main point of the chapter fairly soon (though I mostly write 8-10 small notebook pages of it).

SerenBunny: Good shivers or excellent shivers? Lol

Jix: Coming right up!

Dark Black: Actually…I lot longer then that. Lol

Finnish girl: Thank you!

Sakuracheery2: It did? Opps, I didn't know that. Last time I saw Sailor Moon, I was in 6th grade.

Veronica: Don't die yet! O-O

Note: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. This chapter may not seem as exciting as some of the others and not as long, but don't worry. I'm getting there.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Whisperers Are Not What They Always Seem**

Floating….floating….

The darkness was stifling her! Crowding in and urging the girl to wake up to the world. Finally, she gave in.

Long lashes fluttered open like butterfly wings, revealing earthy eyes. Thinking for a second, Will shot up from the slightly domineering layers of the bed she was currently in and frantically looked around the…

…Very elegant room she was in. Most of the colors were a type of violet-blue, ranging from shadowy to light. Dark cherry wood made up the furniture, which consisted of a closet (she couldn't remember what it was actually called, but she didn't care.); a vanity table with a mirror; a few tables; an oval mirror that was similar to the one that had been in her bedroom when she had been fourteen; a large fireplace; a white marble bath tat was certainly large enough for two people; and the majestic bed she now occupied. Will blinked in surprise.

Bringing her legs over the edge of the bed, she slipped out of the soft silk and cotton covers that lay upon the mattress. Wobbling a bit, Will grabbed one of the dark wooden posts of the canopy. Under her fingers she felt the finely-carved woodwork, like the form of a cyclone spiraling upward. Steadying herself, the Keeper walked forward tentatively, unsure of her surroundings.

After some time, Will stopped in front of the larger mirror. Again, dark cherry wood made up the frame. It was simple and classically tasteful.

Her reflection was a stark difference to the room that surrounded her. Dirty, short, red hair clashed with the soothing blues, violets, and purple-azures; pale skin stood out like the moon in the night sky and her state of cleanliness was far outshone by the beautiful richness of the room, but that was to be expected.

The next thing that happened must of surely (in her opinion) shaved off a few years of her life.

The door began to open. Jumping several feet in the air like she had been shocked by jumper cables that were in water, Will looked wide-eyed at the intruders.

Two female Whisperers, both with the typical slenderness of their flower-like kind, revealed themselves from behind the tall door. One was a soft sage green, cerulean eyes sparkling lightly. The other was a bold orange, bright and colorful. The first was carrying a tray of food, its aroma tantalizing Will's nose, whilst the second blossom-spirit held what looked to be a medieval-style dress that was as white as an innocent snowflake or a dove's feather, simple and pure.

Making their way toward her, Will couldn't help but feel a little intimidated due to the fact that she didn't exactly know where she was, she was in an unfamiliar room, Whisperers were advancing upon her, and she couldn't possibly fathom what their task was. She took a step back.

The one with the tray made her way to a desk that was trimmed with gold. Setting it down, she faced Will and gestured toward the large throne-like chair right next to the table. In a reedy voice, the beautiful female whispered, "Eat…you…hungry."

Will, just barely making sense of this, nodded absent-mindedly. Walking in small, unconfident strides, she was soon sitting at the desk.

During all this, the other Whisperer had glided over to the canopy bed and set out the pale gown. After that was done, the fiery-colored woman stood next to her pastel counterpart. Both of them made hand movements that told her to eat.

Wearily, she looked at the cuisine. The main entrée looked to be a kind of steak. To the side there was some kind of broth (which reminded Will of a very difficult question she knew: What's better? Chicken or turkey?). Chicken her nose told her (turkey loses this round). And in a silver chalice set with emeralds and rubies was some kind of drink that was a deep, royal purple. She should have been thinking if it was poison, but right at the moment her stomach was boss.

Slowing herself down so it didn't look like she was being _too_ greedy, Will took a bite of the steak and ate it.

It wasn't long before everything was devoured. All that remained was the violet potion that stood the side innocently. Involuntarily, the Guardian took a sip.

It was disgusting! Almost choking, Will put her hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up. Forcing herself to swallow the concoction, Will started to breath hard. Something was happening. A peculiar, burning sensation melted down her throat and spread out to her limbs. It fogged her senses much like smoke or incense. Slowly it stopped and she became clear-headed again. Bringing about her wits, she started to cough and relax a bit.

"What was that?" she said, not thinking.

"It was the tonic that is needed to understand us," replied a whispery voice. It blew about the room as if it were a light, autumn wind.

"Sorry about the taste, Milady," laughed another reedy voice. It giggled light-heartedly.

Surprised, Will looked up at the two members of Phobos' court in shock. They in turn smiled gently.

"Did you…? But how…? Oh, now I'm giving myself a headache," she stammered, groaning on the last part and slumping in the chair.

It was the leafy-colored one that spoke. "The liquid you have just consumed was a potion designed to make the drinker able to understand our court when one of us speaks. Fortunately, you only need to take it once," she giggled, smiling an easy grin.

Confused, Will wondered how a Whisperer of Phobos could laugh and smile so joyously. _Guess everything isn't as has it always appears, _she thought. _Waittttt..., I should of known that thanks to Cedric, _she growled in her mind.

"So now that I can understand and speak to you, can I as you your names?" she questioned.

Again, the green female answered it. "My name is Nasuun (pronounce Na-soon) and this is Kaena," she said, gesturing to herself and to her companion.

"Why are you here?"

"We have been assigned by our King to take care of you until he can make a decision of what to do with you and the rebels."

"But why here? Couldn't he just have place me in the dungeon?"

"Would you have preferred it in the dungeon," said Kaena sternly, patronizing her like a mother would to her child.

Embarrassed, Wil said, "No, I guess not."

An awkward silence settled in the room and began to make Will uncomfortable. Uncertainly, she asked, "What shall we do now?"

"After you have eaten and taken the potion, we were wondering if you would like to take a bat, change into the dress we brought, and maybe go to the garden if you wish; if not the garden, then maybe the stable. When you were brought here, so was a gold-and-black stallion. Fine animal, he was. Proud.

"A little too proud," commented Kaena.

"That would be Phoenix," laughed Will, relaxing a little. Maybe they weren't so bad. "He's the horse I ride."

"So you wish to go there?"

"If that is alright," was the Keeper's reply.

* * *

An hour later, Will stood dripping in a dark green towel, shivering slightly as she dried off. It had taken that long to get the grime and blood off her and to have her crimson locks washed thoroughly.

She watched as her two caretakers rushed about the room, gathering clothes, bottles of perfumes, and boxes of jewelry. It was interesting seeing them run around the large room, rejecting some items and accepting others.

It wasn't long before there were other garments right next to the white gown: A pair of light pink shoes, some underclothing, and a set of diamond earrings. Kaena brought the underclothing over to her and told her to go change behind the screen in the corner. Apparently, Will missed it when she had been surveying the room. Nodding, she did as she was told.

After she was done with that, Will stepped out from behind the screen and almost gasped.

There stood Nasuun, holding a corset.

"No, no, no, and most certainly not!" she bellowed and ducked behind the screen once again.

"Don't worry, Milady. It's enchanted. You can still breath, but the only thing it really does is to improve your profile and posture." It was Kaena who said these soothing words.

"You sure?" Will said, peeking out at her.

"Promise."

Thinking for just a short moment, she reluctantly stepped out and waited. She didn't have to linger long before she felt the corset's fabric wrap around her like a hotdog bun. She also felt the strings begin to tighten.

"Oomph! Have you guys learned how not to breath or something," Will snapped. Of course she didn't mean it and the two Whisperers knew it. Instead, they just smiled, amused by her antics.

It wasn't long before the corset began to adjust to her body and she sighed heavily.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" grinned Nasuun. Will nodded silently and began to anticipate their next move.

"Let's get the dress on," announced Kaena. Fetching it, the flower-woman handed it to Will and helped her slip it on over her head. Lightweight cotton floated around her like a veil, then settled and smoothed away to reveal her curves. Glancing in the oval mirror, Will gasped quietly.

There stood a lady or a princess; she couldn't be sure which. Red strands, finally dry, were being combed by an orange woman and falling into their place gracefully. Ivory skin (slightly pink form being scrubbed so hard to get the dirt off) glowed in its own light. Dark coffee eyes held their own unique, child-like essence.

_That cannot be me, _Will thought. _There is no chance in hell!_

But it was her. _Oh my God, what happened? _Will questioned herself. Before she could answer that, she was interrupted by a certain Whisperer named Nasuun.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," replied Will.

* * *

What should he do with her?

That was the question that continued to haunt Phobos like a phantom, never giving him a moment's rest. It was bugging him to the point where he even found his flower servants annoying.

He couldn't take it anymore! Phobos finally dismissed his court and went in the direction of the royal stable. Maybe there he would find solance from his problem.

_Unless_ the cause of the trouble should happen to be there.

* * *

Another chapter done. Sorry about the time it took But don't worry about Chapter 4. It's coming real soon.

Read and Review!


	5. Slaps

To try and make it up to you guys for not having updated in so long, I tried to get this up sooner. The chapter is short, but hey, I think it's kind of funny. But that's just me. LOL

Finnish girl: Thanks!

Veronica: Thank you.

KaliAnn: I actually want her room. And now I have an interesting idea. hmmm...

beginner150: I updated again!

Willgirl: Yeah, it took me long enough!

Nightfall2525: The next one should be longer.

rkgirl: Domo arigatou!

glorwen: Yay!

sakuracherry2: Sorry, I don't mean for it to be a bit like Sailor Moon. lol

IsisMoon: Thank you.

Dark Magician Girl: Yeah, it is a little sad.

Miss Ginny: Coming right up!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Slaps**

The halls, blue and green and tall, were infinite. The walls stretched on forever with regular intervals of adjacent hallways and doors that lead to places she couldn't possibly know or fathom. _What a mysterious place this is, _mused Will.

Occasionally, they passed a person, creature, or Whisperer. They were either servants, diplomats, or court members. She didn't know and she almost didn't care.

Will snapped back to attention just in time to hear Nasuun start to speak. "The halls are long, but they are still enchanted. Those created from magic cannot use the charms placed on these walls. Only beings of considerable power can harness it, such as yourself and our King, Phobos.

"How are they enchanted?" she asked, curious.

"You simply either think or say your destination and somehow the walls seem to rearrange themselves to meet your need. It goes a lot faster," drawled Kaena.

"Oh…"

Silence reigned once again and Will fidgeted. She hated it when everything was quiet and no one talking! Instead of letting the lack of sound get to her, she thought about Nasuun's words.

"Wait a minute…Why do you think that I have considerable power?"

"You survived this, didn't you? Besides, you were a Guardian and to be chosen means that the Oracle thinks highly of you. And you were picked to be the Heart of Kandrakar's possessor. That in itself is a great task."

"What do you mean by that?" Will questioned. Was there something about the Heart that she didn't know about?

"The crystal that you hide in your body is of great power. So great that it would often become wild and unchecked. It was not uncommon for Guardians in charge of it to be destroyed when attempting to control and harness its immense power and magic. For you to be able to leash it so easily means there is more to you then what meets the eye," explained the green Whisperer, looking over her shoulder to focus on Will with one azure eye.

"More then what meets the eye? What do you mean…!"

"It means that you should not question them any longer, Will," interrupted a gruff voice that made all three members of the small entourage jump five feet in the air. All of them whirled around to find the source of the unknown, though familiar, voice.

Just around the corner of yet another adjoining hallway that was a few yards back behind them was where the voice originated from. Leaning on the wall was a muscular man. He was blue with a yellow goatee and long, almost waist-length hair. His arms were crossed in a type of confident fashion that told plain as day that he meant business or something like that. Will almost growled in disgust.

Frost…

"Nice to see you too, Will," he commented after just giving the smallest of glances at her face that barely hit its rage. In her brown eyes, ember sparks lit up and crackled like fireworks. Frost just simply smirked, apparently not put out by the visual display of anger in her irises.

"Hello Frost," she responded coolly through gritted teeth. Will couldn't believe he had the nerve to talk casually with her as if nothing had happen! She had to do something to get back at the arrogant hunter.

Turning on her heel, she marched over to the cobalt creature and promptly slapped him hard across the face! Not the best or most clever revenge, but it worked for her and gave Will the satisfaction she craved at the moment.

He staggered back and starred up at her dumbly, shocked from her sudden assault. A red handprint became visible and looked to be throbbing, but it could only be a figment of Will's imagination. Funny, she didn't think she had much of one.

Indignantly, Frost was just barely able to spit out, "What was that for?"

Will scoffed and sarcastically jabbed, "As if you don't know? _You_ tricked us with your lies and tricks! _You_ took our trust and shattered it, using it for your own needs and that of your master's!" Without giving him a chance to speak, the rebel smacked him again across the face, this time harder.

Doing a sharp 180, she left the dazed man slumped against the wall (leaving him with two crimson handprints that definitely pulsed faster then a hummingbird's heartbeat) and returned to the two stunned Whisperers, who watched her make gestures with her hands that made it crystal clear that her true desire was to wring the blue man's stout neck.

The Guardian stomped past the two in a huff and was about to take a right into another extensive corridor when she suddenly stopped, paused for a second, then came back with a bright red blush that matched her short, cherry locks. An embarrassed look made itself home on her visage. Large cinnamon eyes looked sheepish as she asked, "Um, what direction is the stable?" bringing her shoulders up to her ears. It looked like Will was wishing that the floor would swallow her up right about now.

The two females blinked with blank expressions on their beautiful faces, intently looking at Will. The discomfited girl fixed her gaze on the floor.

There was snicker, then a giggle, and finally a guffaw. Daring to look up, Will witnessed a strange sight indeed.

Both Whisperer women were…they were…

Rolling on the ground, laughing their hearts out (not literally, of course).

_Okay_, she thought, drawing out the word. _Now that is a weird thing to see. Who Whisperers had a sense of humor? Wait a second…they're laughing at me!_

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed indignantly. These two had an almost eerie resemblance to Irma and Hay Lin in personality. Finally, Kaena was able to stop her laughing fit, but she still had a wide grin plastered on her bright orange face.

"We're very sorry, Milady. But it's just so hilarious. That look on your face was priceless!" and she slipped into another seizure of laughter. Again she began to calm down, though very slowly. "It was just too funny! You went from being furious to confused to embarrassed, all in the space of a minute!" With one final guffaw, she sighed in contentment and muttered just below her breath, "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

During this little exchange, Nasuun had managed to laugh herself hoarse and was spread-eagle on the ground, exhausted and grinning goofily with an amused look at Will.

"You two…," groaned Will.

"Okay, okay, we're coming," said the sage-colored woman, who stood up in one graceful movement that reminded the vivid haired girl of a beautiful swan. The kind of grace and beauty that she had always thought would forever escape her. Of course, unbeknownst to her, many of the men she knew would have disagreed with her in an instant.

Resisting the urge to start tapping her foot, Will waited impatiently for the two nymphs. She was rewarded soon after and they made their way forward.

* * *

Ok, like I said, not very long. Ch. 5 is coming up next.

Read and Review!


	6. Decisions and Attractions

Blah. I'm bored. At least I got this done! On to the reviews!

Nightfall2525: More like 3 weeks. lol

Dark Magician Girl: Thank you!

Beginner150: Very interesting. You know, we should all go find Frost and slap him.

Willgirl: I'll try.

KaliAnn: Ah, thank you! ((gets all warm inside))

godoflight: Thanks!

Veronica: Domo Arigatou!

firevixen73: Thank you.

glorwen: Wow. Just, wow.

Slash Goddess Connla: YAY!

jix: Thanks.

Hollow Stare: Slap! Slap! hehe

manga girl234: Alrighty then!

Cat: Okie dokie!

witchlover: Working on it!

Hoshiko Megami: Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5

Decisions and Attractions

The steady sound of steps made their way to their destination. Will's mind wandered away from the endless halls to other areas of the castle. Where were Vathek and Aldorn? Were they still in the dungeon or were they in the reestablished prison, the one that Elyon had once erased from existence? Were they even alive? If they were, what was Phobos planning to do to them? _And why were all these people staring at her and giving her odd looks when they passed by!_

Indeed, several times when they passed by anyone, be it a Whisperer, a Metamoorian, or a human, they would all glance at her for a moment, then do a double-take. If they were in groups of two or more, the small entourage would all start muttering to each other, looking at her and pointing in a not so unobvious way. It was starting to really irritate her.

When yet another person, this time a creature that looked like a blue gecko with orange spots and chartreuse eyes, looked back at her and pointedly stared for the umpteenth time, Will gave him a very annoyed glare. Lizard-man yelped and scurried away as fast as he could on his two short legs. Will sighed, satisfied.

"We're here," spoke Kaena, bringing the teenager out from her moment of glory. Surprised, she almost ran into Nasuun and looked up. Tall doors, the color of the setting sun, stretched up toward the vast ceiling. It was ornately decorated, with various carvings of the equine species: images of battles on horseback, stallions, mares, and foals dotted all around. Quite a few of them were in mock fight stances. All of them looked very real and would have galloped of the door if not for one little problem: the "horses" were engraved into the wood.

She whistled. "Wow," Will said, astonished.

Nonchalantly, Kaena lifted her hand up and pushed gently against the smooth timber. That one light push was all it took for the door to open up to a bustling yard of grooms, riders, and, of course, the horses. Neighs and voices combined into one rambunctious melody.

Mouth open, Will followed the two as they stepped out from the shadow of the doorway and into the light of day.

The sound of the large stable yard intensified to point where was comfortable for human ears to handle. Various horses, all of them different colors from black to bay, gray and chestnut, were the source of the "music" she was now listening to.

Out of nowhere, there was a shrill cry form one the horses just down the yard. It was familiar, as if it were-

"Phoenix!" she exclaimed, recognizing the buckskin body of her horse rearing back and charging out of a stall just up ahead. He had a leather halter on his head with a cotton lead attached. At the end of his rope (pun intended), there were about 3 grooms, all pulling and trying to get the massive horse out.

Off to the side was a Metamoorian with a black eye and his left foot was in a huge cast. In his hand he held a whip, which was being slapped against his other hand. In his eyes, the thirst for revenge was ravenous and he yelled to his buddies, "Hurry up and bring him out! We're burning daylight and he still needs to be broke!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" she shouted out impulsively. Sprinting, Will ran across the cobblestones in the direction of the group. Several faces turned and stared at the red-haired Guardian.

Phoenix heard her voice and wildly looked toward Will. Upon seeing her, he threw up his head and let out another piercing cry. Fighting, he reared up again and struck out at his captors, finally knocking them all down. With a swift buck, he pushed Cast-Man out of the way to get to her. Running at a flowing canter, the handsome stallion stopped just in time to not run over her. Will wrapped her arms around his long, sweaty neck and held tight to him, almost too afraid to let go.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing, Lady?" yelled one of the younger handlers. He looked somewhat human, with mango eyes and a thatch of curly hair the same color. He shouted again. "That horse is crazy!"

"He is not crazy! He's mine!" she shouted back, claiming Phoenix as her own.

"He belongs to the rebel leader! There is no way that he is…"

"What's going on here?" questioned a voice that came from the shadow of the doorway to the castle. Everyone, Nasuun and Kaena included, turned around to see who it was.

Phobos stepped forward into the sunlight that filled the stable yard. In the blink of an eye, everyone, excluding Will, knelt down and bowed to him. She, on the other hand, just stood and looked around with a puzzled expression on her visage. She had finally stopped clutching the majestic horse's neck in favor of standing next to him on his right, with one hand on his warm shoulder.

The king watched her and decided that the dress the Whisperers had chosen suited her very nicely. It was modest and tight, demure and revealing. Giveth and taketh away. And if he thought she looked beautiful when she had been dirty and in rags, there was without a doubt in his mind that now, Will looked as ethereal as a goddess or a nymph. She now certainly fit the role as the future Queen of Kandrakar.

Will almost stopped breathing as Phobos repeated his earlier question. "What's going on here?"

Cast-Man answered first. "This here is the rebel leader's horse, we were told, Your Highness. Then this…wench," Will's face darkened with rage at the word, "claims that this here crazy beast is hers!" he said.

Phobos' eyes danced with mirth. He started chuckle, amused that they didn't know who the former Guardian is, was, and will be.

"Roco…Do you know who this 'wench', as you so kindly put it, is?"

_So Cast-Man has a name, _thought Will.

"Uh, no, Your Majesty," answered Roco, bowing his rather fat head with respect and a fear that was poorly hidden. Funny – that same fear seemed to be on all their faces.

"She **is **the rebel leader. And in the past, Will was one of the Guardians of the Veil. In fact, she holds the Heart of Kandrakar in her body."

Will blushed as several faces twisted in her direction and were beginning to stare at her openmouthed, apparently no believing what they were seeing. It was a strange thing for them, for they had been raised in a world where woman were inferior to men (with an exception for the former Queens of Meridian). To see that the famed leader of the rebellion was a girl shocked them. Yet if you took into account that she was a former Guardian, they weren't surprised.

Phobos continued to watch Will from the corner of a blue eye that looked like it had been chiseled from ice. He watched has elegant hands brushed along the buckskin's shoulder in a kind, but firm fashion. He observed as she tried to ignore the skeptical looks she was receiving. He also noticed the gentle movements of her body, strong and feminine, the markings of a true queen.

A stray thought flitted across his mind.

_What would it be like to possess such a creature like her?_

Something clicked in his head with an idea that could solve the current problem of deciding what to do with the rebels. And it would bring more power to him since she was to be Kandrakar's ruler. Besides all that, Phobos always had appreciated fine items and Will was most certainly a thing of beauty, from her sunset hair to her deep brown eyes, her buff arms to her toned legs and everything else in between. Why not claim as his own?

Will was fidgeting under Phobos' odd and intense gaze, which was starting to make her feel very self-conscious right about now. Add in all the other annoying looks and you would say that you were beginning to feel creeped out, too. Instead, Will began to busy herself with Phoenix's obsidian mane, ignoring the whispers all around her.

"You are all dismissed," commanded Phobos with a wave of his hand.

All the grooms scattered like rats, quickly putting away any horses that were still out and cleaning up the stable yard in record time. In two minutes, all that were left were the two Whisperers, Phobos, Phoenix, and herself. Occasionally, there was a neigh from a steed in one of the stalls, but besides that there was silence.

"Kaena. Nasuun. Leave," Phobos spoke curtly to the contrasting duo. In turn, they both nodded respectively and identically, turned around, and left the two of them and the horse alone.

Will wanted to yell to their retreating backs, "Don't leave me!" but she kept quiet, afraid to invoke any rage from the man in front of her. That man also just happened to be of a land that had once been ruled solely by queens.

Queen…

Why did that word sound so familiar? Just the thought of it made her feel a little faint. She tried to remember something that was just out of her mental reach. The ghosts of memories taunted and jeered at her like phantoms intent on frustrating her. They would dart away and when she tried to grab at them, they vanished into wisps of time. Nothing was clear to her anymore.

Phobos' words broke her from her erratic thoughts and jolted her back down to Metamoor. She was surprised to find that he was standing right next to her and looked to be observing and assessing Phoenix, judging him on his quality, conformation, and strength.

"What can you tell me about this horse?" he questioned her, turning his head slightly to face her. Will gulped.

"Well, um, his name is Phoenix and, uh, he is about five years old." Taking a quick breath to calm her nervous energy, which coursed through her body at a very rapid pace, Will continued. "He came to me a couple of years ago. Vathek had found him wounded – he had been cut along hi shoulder and there was blood seeping out of it at a constant rate. Being the big softie that he is, as well as the fact that he can't stand the sight of blood, he brought him to me. From then on, I took care of him," she finished.

"He's a fine stallion. Strong." He began to circle around the gold-colored stallion. "Loyal. Unusual coloring." Phoenix snapped at him and Will held her breath. Phobos' eyes flashed for only a moment, then it was replaced with what looked to be satisfaction. "And temperamental," he said with smirk.

Will studied him as he repeated his circle to examine the buckskin equine.

He was of muscular stature, though not too much that he looked bulky and such. He wore his usual blue and white garb, which accentuated his broad shoulders and tall stance. His face looked to be a gift of the gods, finely chiseled features masking his true nature (at least the nature she knew). His irises were light sapphires, shining with azure rays and a unfamiliar sort of knowledge. Sand blonde hair hung down his back like a banner, the color of amber. Now, after three years, Phobos no longer had the vine-like braids that had once fanned out. His hair was shorter then before, though it was still considerably long and it had his trademark duo of plaits at the front **(A/N).**

On his head, Phobos wore a crown that had a triangle made of turquoise. It met between his slightly-almond shaped eyes and formed an imposing point.

Will mentally slapped herself. Was she actually checking out Phobos, the man that had absorbed his sister's power and who just happened to be the cause of so much pain? He was her enemy!

_Even if he is a bit handsome, _went a treacherous voice that echoed through Will's head and made her freeze.

Was she, if only just so small of an amount, be attracted to him? No, not a snowball's chance in hell!

Could she?

* * *

Cliff hangers! Don't you just love them?

**A/N: **Think of the TV version. For some reason, I like his hair in it better.

Read and Review!


	7. An Afternoon with the Enemy

I have updated! Don't kill me just yet for not doing it sooner!

Reviews:

Hoshiko Megami: Aw, thank you!

godofflight: Coming right up!

beginner150: Cookie! ((eats cookie like a pig))

Dark Magician Grrl: And that's the way we like it!

Rkgirl: Thanks

KaliAnn: Don't we all? ((sighs happily))

Veronica: O-O How intimate?

Terra: Or else what? ((Almost gets hit by a flaming fireball)) O-O Ok, ok, I surrender!

Witchlover: Yeah, it is kinda weird. But that's what makes it fun! Lol

Mary: I have no clue. Right now I'm just making him rather possessive.

Chaos tenshi: Yay! Someone like me who loves sugar. Actually, strangely enough, I can get pretty hyper without sugar. Oh look, a flying pickle!

Youkosangohiei: Thank you.

Glowren: I feel…LOVED! ((gets warm fuzzies))

Jnr Cpl Scarlett: That has got to be one of the best reviews I have EVER gotten. Me am feeling very loved.

XinnLajgin: Gracias.

Lita Maxwell: Right now, I am really glad I am not Phobos.

Angel-1844: Yeah, the coupling is kind of weird, but that's what makes it cool!

Kitsune6: Thankies.

Whitedarkness: The suspense is killing you! Somebody call 911!

SerinaAngel: Thank you.

Nintendo Queen: Yep, I killed Cornelia. But she'll be back (in a sense). But I'm not going to reveal that to you just yet.

Faith-Catherine: Thank you.

Jix: hehe

SandraZaniteZanity: Aw, shucks.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 6

An Afternoon with the Enemy

Will sat on her bed, her knees tucked up to her chin. The luxurious covers were gathered in her lap as she looked into the oval mirror, seeing and unseeing her reflection in her contemplative state.

She mused on the rest of her afternoon with Phobos.

**FLASHBACK **

"Bring me Titan," commanded Phobos to a young Metamoorian, who scrambled off into a stall just a few feet away. Inside it she heard a few scuffles, a snort, and sharp, high-pitched "YOW!" before the groom came out, slinking away from a tall, entirely black horse that looked like he could have been Phoenix's brother (aside from the different coloring, of course).

Another groom hastily ducked out of the way to avoid getting kicked in the groin by the massive beast, whose wild eyes searched around the yard for another victim. They landed on her.

_Oh crap, _she thought as her brown irises widened with a wave of fear. _I am **so** dead._

The great animal reared up to an impossible height, knocking down the nervous creature who was trying in vain to hold him into a quivering heap in the process. The large stud let out a shrill cry that rang and echoed across and along the walls and made many of the other horses stick their heads out and tremble with fright.

The stallion leaped forward from his imposing stance and galloped toward her with anger and malice radiating off him as clear as the daylight that streamed into the yard and that rested peacefully on her face. A face that was very scared of an approaching danger that was fast coming to meet her.

Will would have screamed, but her voice wouldn't comply with her mind's command. She stared as the dark horse raced toward the young women.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention in the middle of her dilemma.

Phobos knew that Titan was very ill-tempered and did not kindly to strangers unless he (and only he) said they were alright. He knew that he was the only one he truly respected… and feared.

Stepping in front of the Guardian, Phobos prepared himself.

_What is he doing! _mentally screamed Will. _Does he have a death wish or something!_

Suddenly, the black-blur with four legs stopped, catching his front legs in a stick-straight stance. He slid about ten feet before he came to a complete halt that was just barely a foot away from the imposing king's chest. Snorting, the giant horse threw up his beautiful head in an act of defiance that was soon cut short by a quick glare from his master. With that, the stallion bowed his head in respect and defeat.

_Even with horses, he rules with an iron fist, _Will thought disdainfully, using the cliché that was as old as time itself.

Phobos' face cracked into his usual cocky smirk. Lifting a hand up, he started rubbing and scratching Titan right behind the ear. In response to the affectionate touches, the equine stretched out his neck and leaned in, showing all to see that he was most certainly enjoying the attention. All traces of any anger was quickly replaced by an emotion that almost made the large horse look like and oversized puppy.

"Hard to believe that just moments before he almost wanted to harm you," spoke Phobos in that husky voice of his.

"Oh!" gasped Will in surprise, flushing an adorable shade of crimson that came darn close to being the same shade as her already deep cherry hair. "I…I guess," she stuttered, flustered. She hated being caught off guard. Phobos grinned, obviously enjoying her embarrassment.

In the next moment, his expression changed as he turned away from her overly pink face to bark at the groom who had brought the horse Titan out. The groom was still shaking, though not as bad as before.

"Take Titan and saddle him up! And you…," he turned to the ebony animal in front of him, "…No more pranks. I'm already tired of you giving my men broken bones." Titan snorted, peeved that he couldn't pull any of his tricks on the barn staff and visitors.

Trembling, the man took the rope attached to the halter and tugged. The stallion didn't fight this time; in fact, if you had never met him before, you would have thought that he was as docile as a little furry kitten, innocent and pure-hearted. Will didn't believe it for a second – he was too much like Phoenix.

Another movement out of the corner of Will's coffee eye forced her to turn her attention to a Metamoorian woman with avocado skin, a heart-shaped face, and amethyst eyes who was walking toward her and was reaching for Phoenix's lead. "Don't worry," she said in a faint, reedy voice that echoed in the rebel leader's ears, "I'll take care of him."

Will looked her in the eye, calm violet meet erratic sienna, and saw only kindness. Somehow, in some small way, she knew that she could trust her with Phoenix.

"What are you going to do?" questioned Will.

"I'm going to saddle him so you can ride with His Majesty," the unknown woman replied. The girl nodded in silence. She was happy to be riding after so long, just not about the part of having to ride with Phobos.

"Oh…" said Will, trailing off in thought and giving the gold stallion a reprimanding glare that told him to behave with the female groom. Turning back, she asked, "What's your name?"

"It is Yula, Milady," was her answer.

_Strange, _mused Will. _She reminds me of Taranee._

In no time at all, the two similar stallions were groomed to perfection, saddled, bridled, and now were standing next to each other, occasionally snorting and pawing the ground, anxious to go and get this over with while there was still daylight left to burn.

Phobos strode over to Titan, gripped the leather reins in one hand, and mounted with ease. Well, as much ease you can get with a robe.

Now it was Will's turn.

Repeating Phobos' actions up till the mounting part, Will soon came to discover that the simple action would be a little more difficult to execute then what she had thought it to really be.

The reason?

The corset.

After a while of slowly working her way up Phoenix's side and up to the level of the saddle, the Keeper little by little put her leg over the other side of the horse and settled down deep in the leather contraption. Finding her balance and adjusting her dress for a few seconds before looking over to Phobos and told him that she was ready to go with only a pair of cinnamon eyes as her source of communication.

Phobos, taking that as a sign, clucked to his mount and nudged him gently in his obsidian sides, both tell-tell signs of a true horsemen. Will reasoned that she should of expected that because members of the royal family were often given the best of things, including coaching on one's equitation.

The red-head followed suit and was behind the King of Metamoor, listening to the distinctive sounds of clip-clop made by the horses' hooves.

Moments, then minutes went by in silence. Will wasn't sure if she should say anything at all to Phobos. If she were to, it would prove to be a rather thorny conversation with the person who just happened to be her captor and the enemy of the rebellion. So she preferred to stay quiet and enjoy the steady rhythm of Phoenix's movements.

"Why did you become the leader of the rebellion?" came a curt question from the man on the black stallion named Titan that was just ahead of her. He was looking back, seemingly appraising her, though Will could never tell with him and that look; the same expression that often made her wonder if he was trying to read her mind or was deciding how she would taste. She shivered, slight chills racing up and down her back.

The trail they had taken, which winded through forest of trees that had leaves that resembled both maple and Spanish moss, widened to the point where three horses and their riders could walk side by side comfortably. Pressing her lower legs and heels slightly in the amber stud's sides, Will silently asked Phoenix to catch up with Titan so that she could talk to her foe better. When she reached her destination, she finally answered.

"During the 'Last Battle'," she said, using the name that Metamoorians had coined for the battle that would decide Meridian's fate, the one that all her friends and fellow Guardians had died at to protect this world and Earth, "I had fainted due to exhaustion and emotional stress. Surprisingly, I had been unscathed in the turmoil and Vathek had found me just when I had wanted to die most." Why was she telling him this! Her enemy! She hadn't even told Vathek or Aldorn or even Dela (when she had been alive) about wanting to greet death, to join her friends in either the deep bowels of Hell or the ascension to the holy Heaven. She never even admitted it to herself.

"When I came to five days later at the rebellion's headquarters, Vathek had asked to be their leader. After some consideration, I said yes." Will wasn't about to tell Phobos about the message or about the apparitions of her friends singing till they became one voice that was the Heart's and only the Heart's.

"Why did they choose you?" questioned Phobos, an impassive look making itself on his face as he looked at her.

Will sighed. "They knew that I was – am the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and, despite my young age at the time, wanted a quick replacement for Caleb."

"How old were you then?" he asked, his curiosity piqued. He himself looked to be about twenty or so in Earth years, but he was really eons older then that. Much older.

"Fourteen."

"And how old are you now?" questioned Phobos. He remembered the prophecy he had heard just a few days ago on how she would become Queen. Most often, a person ascended to a throne when they reached adulthood. Earth humans had this transition at the ripe age of eighteen.

"Seventeen, though I'm turning 18 in January," replied Will nonchalantly, just any questions he could and would throw at her.

Phobos noticed the casualness in her tone of voice and the way she just tossed out the answer as if she were merely talking to a distant friend or acquaintance. _Good, _he thought. _She still doesn't know about the divination._

Stillness fell between the two of them with only the sounds of their matching equines walking in contentment. If it were possible, Will was starting to think that she was actually enjoying this man's company.

Apparently, it was possible.

Their ride continued in this comforting quiet, a silent agreement of sorts. Neither could really tell. Neither did care, though.

An hour passed, then two hours. Again, nothing was said until the lines separating good and evil were blurred into one blob of nothingness. They both were simply enjoying each other's companionship (if you could even call it that).

But Will knew better. She knew that after this peaceful ride of tolerance and forgiveness, they would become adversaries once again: He the captor; she, the captive. Even though no words were spoken to voice this small agreement, the young woman chanted inside her that she wouldn't fall for the handsome King, she would escape, and, for the love of Kandrakar, find out why everyone was always staring at her! She supposed that it had something to do with her being the leader of the rebellion against Phobos' rule, but Will couldn't help but think that there was something she was missing, something that everyone else knew and were not about to reveal to her.

She sighed as the end of the path started to come to an end as an opening in the mass of blue and green trees.

It wasn't long at all before they were dismounted (with some difficulty for her) and on the cobblestones of the yard. Will stood alone, close to a wall, where she watched Yula untack Phoenix with expertise.

A person right behind her suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows of the wall.

She hit something hard: _A chest_, she realized. The vivid-haired girl squirmed, afraid of whoever was behind her, trapping her. "I would stop if I were you," came a husky voice that was very familiar to her. She quit, knowing who it was.

Phobos.

"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily at him. Will realized just then that he had somehow managed to teleport them to her room and were now floating ten feet off the bed.

He chuckled. She had spunk, and a certain fire in her that was very rarely put into a living form. Passionate…caring…she was perfect.

She was his.

His. He savored the word and loved – yes, loved – the smoothness of it as he mouthed it against her beautiful red locks. His and his alone.

His.

"Well?" asked an impatient Will. She was sick of whatever kind of game he was playing with her and if he didn't answer her in about three seconds, she was going to kick him in the shins (fall or no fall) and get the hell out of here.

"In a week's time," he simply stated, "There is to be a costume ball with the aristocrats of many lands. You are to attend." He then let go of her and she dropped on the massive bed, pillows and blankets flying in a heap.

When she finally regained her senses from that abrupt fall, Will looked up to see where she and Phobos had been.

He was gone.

**END FLASHBACK**

Shaking her head, Will ended her staring contest with her double in the mirror. She really needed to go for a walk and think. But where would she go?

Kicking the covers, she slipped out of bed and stopped in front of the large doors.

"To the garden," she commanded and pushed open the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Finally! It is done. Chapter 7 is coming!

Read and Review!


End file.
